Buffy Likes Girls
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: Buffy begins to realize that maybe she doesn't like boys anymore and instead... likes girls. But things take an interesting turn in the second chapter when she goes to Amber of all people for help. And then everything changes in the third chapter, when the entire school finds out.
1. The Kiss With Andi

Buffy and Andi had just finished a long sports practice one afternoon and were the last two girls on their team to enter the girls locker room. Being the last two girls inside, by the time it was time for them to shower, they were the only ones in the shower room. As the two girls began to rub soap on their bodies and shampoo in their hair they began to talk starting with Andi who said, "So Buffy, you got any plans tonight?" Buffy then said, "Yeah. Big date with Walker. We're actually going to a fancy restaraunt and then go dancing." Andi then said, "Well. A full fledged date then." Buffy then said, "Yeah. Except since this is our first real big date, I'm worried that we might... kiss." A confused Andi said, "Wait. You're worried about him kissing you?" Buffy then said, "Well yeah. I'm worried I might not do it right. I mean I don't know how it went so right for you when you kissed Jonah." Andi then said, "Look. Just pucker your lips a little bit and then simply move in. It's nothing complicated." Then Buffy said, "It doesn't sound complicated but I only like to do things perfectly." Andi then said, "Here, I'll let you know how it feels." Andi then leaned over to Buffy and kissed her on the cheerk. Then Andi said, "See. You feel how my lips touched your skin. No big."

Buffy then said, "Yeah. No big when it's lips on a flat surface. But what about when it's lips pushing against lips? It just seems so wierd to handle. I wish I could practice it somehow." Andi then said, "Well... if you want... you could practice... on me." A surprised Buffy said, "On you? But... we're friends and..." Andi then said, "Exactly. We're best friends. And we'd do anything for each other. No matter how awkward it is. I'm here for you Buffy." Buffy then said, "Well... it would be nice to practice on someone I'm comfortable around. Well... okay. Lets do it."

Buffy and Andi then stood facing the other. They moved their faces towards each other. Both girls trembled a bit as their bodies moved within inches of the other. Their eyes closed and then their lips touched. The two girls pushed their lips against the other and their kiss began. The skin of their lips moved slightly to the left and right while the right side of Buffy's nose brushed against the left side of Andi's nose. The two then wrapped their arms around the others' body as their upper bodies began to push against the other. Buffy began to smile but then Andi stepped away from Buffy and said, "So, you feel experienced and ready now?" A dazed looking Buffy said, "Yeah. Uh huh." Andi then said, "Good. Well I'm gonna get my regular clothes on now. See ya." Andi then walked away from Buffy. As Buffy stood in the shower room all alone she felt her chest with her hands as she said softly to herself, "Why is my heart beating harder than it ever has before? Why does my face feel like it's blushing? I never felt these feelings when around Marty or Walker. Why do I wish Andi didn't leave? Why do I wish I could have plans with her instead of Walker now? Could I... Oh God... could I... what if I'm not into boys? Could... could I like girls?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Experimenting With Amber

Buffy sat in her room on her cell phone as she said, "Look I'm sorry Walker but I really need to cancel our date. When should we reschedule? I don't know. I... I don't know if I wanna do this date thing now and... Look, I'm not breaking up with you over the phone right now. I just have a lot of things on my mimd right now and... Look, I'm sorry. I'll call you later. Bye." Buffy hung up as she covered her face. Then Buffy sighed and opened up an internet browser. She then searched the keywords: "Local LGBTQ Youth Group". Buffy then came across a page that said, _Confused About Your Sexual Orientation. We are Here to Help. Adress and Meet Up Times Below._ Buffy then sighed and said, "Oh God, is this really happening?"

In the evening, Buffy slowly approached a sign to a small building that said: LGBTQ Support Group. As Buffy got closer to the door suddenly she heard a voice say, "Buffy?" Buffy turned her head and saw standing behind her was Amber. A startled Buffy said, "Amber!?" Amber then said, "Hey. Are you about to go in there?" A scared Buffy said, "No. I was just um... I was just..." Buffy then saw nearby was a Spa Center and then said, "I was just going to get a relaxing spa day for myself. Bye." Buffy then rushed into the Spa Center as Amber stood with a skeptic look on her face.

Buffy stepped into a large steam room wearing only a white towel around her body. Buffy then sat in the steam room and breathed in deeply as she said, "Okay. I just have to think calmly. I know I can get through this." Buffy then suddenly heard Amber say, "Get through what?" Buffy then turned her head and saw Amber walk into the steam room also wearing only a white towel tied tightly around her body. A nervous looking Buffy said, "Oh, nothing." Amber then said, "It's obviously not nothing. And it's obviously a big secret. Otherwise you would have already gone on and on about it with Andi or Cyrus. So you might as well tell someone." A skeptical looking Buffy said, "Why should I talk to you about whatever's on my mind?" Amber then said, "Because everyone knows I lie a lot. So even if I tell people your secret, they'll probably think I'm just lying again. Thus your secret really will be safe with me." Buffy sighed and said, "Okay. Well..."

Several minutes later Buffy and Amber were still sitting together in the steam room as Buffy said, "So now I just feel so confused. After me and Andi had that kiss I can't stop thinking about how it made me feel. Could that kiss mean I like girls now? Does it specifically mean I like Andi? Or was I just experiencing a quick cheap thrill because what I experienced was new and different?" Amber then said, "Well first off, you never know what you truly are unless you go all the way with someone. A quick lip smack shouldn't define your orientation. You need to experiment with going _all the way_ to know for sure." A confused looking Buffy then said, "Okay but how can I go _all the way_ with someone?" Amber smirked as she said, "Follow me." Amber then took Buffy's hand and led her out of the steam room.

About a minute later, Amber still holding Buffy's hand led her through the women's locker room and then into a storage closet. Amber closed the door behind them as Buffy said, "Amber, what are you doing?" Amber then took off her towel and pulled Buffy's towel off of her. Amber smiled as she said, "Letting you experience what going all the way is like." Amber then immediately wrapped her arms around Buffy and began to kiss her. Buffy was surprised for a moment but then found herself kissing Amber back. After a minute Amber then broke her kiss with Buffy and then began to push Buffy against the wall as she began to kiss Buffy's neck. Buffy moaned as Amber began to kiss Buffy down her neck and then down Buffy's chest and than made several kisses around Buffy's belly button. Buffy moaned at the feeling of Amber's lips against her stomach. Then Amber moved her lips down about three inches below Buffy's belly button causing Buffy to start moaning very loudly, followed by Buffy then falling to the ground.

About an hour later, Buffy and Amber lay on the ground of the storage closet with only a few large cleaning rags covering their bodies. As they both looked up at the ceiling Buffy said, "Whoa. That was just... whoa." Amber then said, "I can't believe we did that in that many positions." A smiling Buffy then said, "I can't believe I could experience so much pleasure in so many positions," Amber then lay on her side next to Buffy as she said, "So... you think you know what side of the girl force you're on now?" Buffy nodded and said, "Yeah. Definitely. Thank you Amber. That was... amazing. You were so good but... I gotta ask... how many times have you done that before?" Amber then began to blush as she said, "Well... never. You were... kind of my first." A surprised Buffy said, "What!? Seriously." Amber then said, "Well... there's a girl at my school I kind of have been getting sort of serious with but I still wasn't sure if I really wanted to be with her because... well... I really wasn't that sure if I liked girls either." Then Buffy said, "And now?" Amber made a little smile as she said, "I do. So... thank you Buffy... for letting me experiment with you. I feel so much more confidant now. How about you?" Buffy smiled as she said, "I... I'm glad I did this and now... I feel ready for anything."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Buffy Comes Out to Everyone

Buffy and Andi were both sitting in the park one evening looking up at the moon together. Buffy then said, "Wow. Would you look at that sky." Andi then said, "Yeah. It sure is beautiful." Buffy then began to blush a bit as she said, "Yeah. Speaking of beautiful, um... Andi, I... I have something important i have to tell you." Andi then said, "What is it Buffy? And why are you looking so nervous?" Buffy sighed and said, "Oh man. This is so nerve wracking. I've spent like so many hours thinking of how to tell you this but... Oh man, I am so worried this is gonna come out wrong but... Andi, I... I like you." Andi then said, "Well of course you like me Buffy. I like you too and..." Buffy then said, "No. I mean... I like, I like you. Like... I'm in love with you in the sense that... I'm not attracted to boys anymore. I'm only attracted to girls and the girl I find most attractice and beautiful inside and out is you. I'm in love with you Andi Mack. And please don't hate me for it." Buffy then looked down at the ground and had a look of shame go across her face. Andi then scotted closer to Buffy and said, "There's nothing you can do that could ever make me hate you Buffy. You're one of my best friends in the world. You're so passionate and hard working, and I'll always care about you." Buffy then looked into Andi's eyes as Andi said, "I do love you Buffy. But... not the way you love me. I wish I could say I do just to make you happy. But I'm not gonna fake what kind of person I am just to make someone else happy. And I know you wouldn't be happy if you found out I was faking who I was either." Buffy looked down as she said, "Oh. Okay." Andi then used a hand to touch Buffy's chin and push her head back up a bit as she said, "But hey. I don't want anything to ruin our friendship. I'll always be there for you. No matter what, okay?" Buffy noidded and said, "Okay."

Buffy sat still in her room as she looked forward and said, "My name is Buffy and tonight I told my friend... who is a girl by the way... that I was in love with her. I did this because... I'm attracted to girls. Which I guess means I should be labeled as gay, or a lesbian, or queer, or something like that. I thought this change of sexual preference would destroy me but... it doesn't. I'm still a competitive athlete, I'm still a fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (which I didn't watch for years because of the jokes people made but now of course I think it's awesome), I'm still a girl who thinks baby taters and burgers are the best foods ever, I'm still a young black women who loves having curly hair, and I'm still a loyal friend. I thought telling my friend tonight that I liked girls would change everything... but it didn't. It make me stronger. If I could tell a close friend about how I felt and not have my world fall apart, then I figured I could tell the world about who I am and still not have it fall apart. Which is why I decided to make this video I am filming right now. As soon as this recording is complete, I'm uploading it to Youtube and sharing it on social media and... I hope it inspires other people to not be afraid to share who they are. So yeah. That's my story and that's what I wanted to share."

The next day Buffy walked in through the front door of the school by herself. Buffy took a deep breath in as she slowly began to walk by many of her fellow students who were all slowly starting to stare at her. Buffy slowly walked by them as she made brief glances at the people she was walking by. One girl then walked past Buffy and said, "Watch your backs in the locker room now ladies. Because Buffy might be checking your fine asses out now." A few students began to laugh as Buffy suddenly had a look of pain go across her face. Buffy then turned towards her locker and slowly began to open it. However tears began to appear in Buffy's face as she pushed her head against the locker, closed her eyes, and began to cry. However suddenly Andi appeared behind Buffy and immediately hugged her. Buffy opened her eyes and had a surprised look on her face as she realized Andi was hugging her. Suddenly Cyrus and Jonah walked up to Buffy and began to hug her too. Then TJ and Marty walked over to the group and put their arms around the four. Then several other students showed up and began to join in the large group hug. More tears began to appear from Buffy's eyes, but now they were tears of joy as she felt herself surrounded by a large support group of people who loved her.

Andi lay in her bed with no clothes on and had only a blanket covering her body as she laid down in bed while talking on her cell phone. As she held her phone close to her Andi said, "So everything went okay with your mom?" Andi then heard Buffy say, "Yeah. She was a bit caught off guard but she said no matter what, she would never stop being my mom, and that meant loving me for who I am." Andi smiled and said, "That's great to hear." Andi then heard Buffy say, "Yeah. So thanks Andi for checking in, and... for everything, Bye." Andi then said, "Good night Buffy." Andi then turned off her phone and put it on a night stand next to her. Then Andi heard a female voice say, "So now that's she come out to the world, are you?" Andi then turned her head and looked at the completely nude Amber who was laying beside her in bed also being covered by only a blanket. Andi smirked and said, "Maybe. How about you?" Amber sighed and then said, "I don't know. It took us so long to finally tell each other how we felt." Andi then said, "I know. You wouldn't even make out with me until you did some experimenting. You still haven't even told me which girl you practiced making love with before we finally did it for the first time." Amber then said, "I told you, I will one day. I just wanted to make sure when we finally did it, I could make it incredibly special for you." Andi smirked as she said, "Well... you did. So... ready to see if we can break our personal record of how many times we can do it in one night?" Amber smirked as she got on top of Andi and pushed her body against Andi's as she said, "You're on Andi Mack."

 **THE END?**

 _*Author's Notes - So is this the end of the tale? Only time will tell. So how about those twists? As for Andi and Buffy not ending up together, it just felt like the right story to tell. Most people don't end up with their first guy crush or first girl crush. But I still wanted it to be an empowering tale for Buffy. As for Andi and Amber ending up together... well... that also just felt like the right story to tell. Don't know why, but it just did._


End file.
